Lucky Slacker
by The new god
Summary: A self insert. What if somebody from earth get reborn in 40k.
1. chapter 1

On an average day

Something happened, William is an average gamer who got rolled over by a truck.

And of course like all over used plot lines he naturally got reincarnated in the world of sword and magic. (Technically true if you're born on a fuedal world)

It's just that it's also has guns and space ships! And it's set in the grim dark future there's only war.

He's been reborn in the 40k universe! Fortunately his father is minor noble and unfortunately he's been born as the 6th son. So he can just forget about any hope succeeding the family.

So he'll most likely be sent to the guard as a minor officer and stationed at some back water planet for the rest of his life. He could forget about career advancement as nobody would pay attention to some back water planet.

While he had hoped to be born as the only son of a planetary governor but beggars can't be choosers especially when considering the alternative.

He could have been born as a factory worker in a hive world where he'll be thinking that those people being 'exploited' making 1 dollar a day is the dream life.

Anyway before before that his boring ass life stuck in some backwards planet doing garrison duty he still has a childhood to live.

Not that he's hoping to be sent to the frontlines, it's just that... well never mind life in 40k is all shit anyways except for 0.000000001% of the total population.

Anyway he grows up 'normally' meaning he pretended to be a restarted annoying human child. He doesn't want to be called demon spawn and be shot in the head after all.

'Oh a walking talking baby that just born yesterday' William is pretty sure the inquisition would be knocking pretty soon if he did that.

They have eyes and ears everywhere, especially since he's a noble born. Most people in 40k doesn't really consider non-noble or people without any particular talents as actual people. They are like... disposables or meat shields or minor annoyances when they revolt.

Knowing that William pretty much started acting since he's born. It's like living in Big Brother's House where every single action is monitored.

'I better not do something stupid' William kept reminding himself as he's growing up as he clearly knows that if he fucks up, that metaphorical gun will materialised and kill him in the most horrible brutal way possible.

Fortunately as he's growing that restrictions gradually becomes lesser as he no longer needs to pretend as an annoying baby.

And it's not like it's all pretend, he still has to learn the language, history, so social conduct and equity.

There's only so much detail in the books and games. Despite the depth that 40k is known for the things they covered are just a small part of the actual thing.

Despite knowing that high gothic is a combination of Earth's major languages meaning Englis, Chinese and Spanish.

In his previous life he naturally knows English a bit of Spanish from his grandmother and Chinese from watching all those Kung Fu movies. Dispite that he still had a hard time learning it.

Undoubtedly there's a lot of changes that took place in the languages to result in the high gothic, such as vowel shifts and cultural trends or even affected by Xeno languages.

After high gothic there's low gothic and a few other common languages.

The Next thing that gave William a hard time is history.

In his past life, William is more or less somewhat interested in history. It like reading a story only it actually happened, interesting to note that the amount of depth of the story what captivated him. That lack of sugar coating, sensoring bloody brutal or even morally questionable scenes is the alluring part. That's also why he like 40k.

Saying that dispite having an interest there's simply a lot of history. The planet he's currently living on alone is enough to have dedicated people spend their whole life studying, not to mention the Million other planets in The Imperium.

Also imperial records are always subjected to sensoring and modifications to fit the current agenda so William can't really trust what the books say 100%.

While history mildly interest him what really captivated him is the technology.

William naturally is not interested in becoming at tech-priest. Having lived in the 21st century he naturally thinks that this whole machine spirit and machine god thing is nonsense (of course he'll not say that out loud) also the idea of his 'Little William' removed and replaced with a data port simply horrifies him.

Having been in a Sci-fi universe, he naturally is curious how it all works.

Also while he's very much interested in the technology, it more like a hobby kinda thing and not studying for the exam kinda thing (not that he studied in his exams anyway) also since every expert in the field believes in machine spirit, his progress is naturally slow.

He of course can't ask anybody questions on how the machine actually works, he had to figure it out himself. Fortunately the Internet forums in his previous life shed a lot of light on how these things actually works.

So progress is slow.

As a reincarnator he naturally has a cheat, that is super luck or plot armor.

Basically anybody trying to harm him will suffer critical fails. Like gun jams, gun fell apart, shots misses, slipping causing the shot to miss...

Also anything he does randomly would result in the most favourable outcome. Like coin toss, he always win at coin toss unless he deliberately loses.

William discovered this cheat growing up.

Even though he has the cheat that doesn't mean he should go wild. As this cheat has certain limitations like it only works in his immediate situation.

He discovered this limitation during a quiz which he didn't study for. He randomly pick the answers without even reading the questions.

The next day the results came and he did badly.

Not that these test scores will mean anything anyway he's pretty much destined to join guard.

So he spend his days lazying around and doing everything he wants at his own pace.

During his time he had toyed and experimented with a few of the future tech, hoping to discover its secret.

There's naturally some success and some failures, he ended up with a few interesting gadgets.

He created a gas mask that that has night vision, thermal vision , can function in the void, has a Heads Up Display or HUD for short (still needs some work as he plans to add a few more functions but for now it only has a mini map, record videos and vox(radio)) and flash light eyes.

He draws inspiration for the design from the helgasht in the game killzone.

Time passed and eventually it's time he enrolled into the military academy.

Unfortunately due to the busy schedule, strictness of the academy and the fact that he's from minor nobility (which didn't grant him much leeway as everyone in the academy is pretty much from higher nobility or someone of great background, the academy would more or less allow them to cut class) So he doesn't have much free time on his hobbies.

Now as for classes him being a gamer in his past life naturally gave him some advantages. Those strategy games he had played finally saw some use.

'Hearts Of Iron, Men Of War, Total War...' William recalls all the strategy games he had played as he is being questioned by the instructor on what to do in certain situations.

While they might not be 100% accurate but they did however gave him a big advantage nonetheless. So he's above average in class.

Of course there's always some ridiculous Over Powered guy in class who's just good at everything.

Those whore...I mean those rare noble girls naturally all flock to him, being form a big noble family and having great talent him future prospects is limitless. William totally understands that they naturally would want ride up the ladder.

Yeah... he's not like jealous or anything... yeah... definitely.

William feels depressed trying to deny reality.

Well.. it could have something to do with the mask he's always wearing, they're probably assuming that his face is deformed or something. The academy for the most part did pay much attention to it as William as they just probably assumes that he has been influenced by the mechanicus in replacing body parts with machine.

Cybernetic augmentation is accepted in the academy as there're people walking around with metal arms and legs.

Anyway time passed

He eventually graduated and got deployed as a second lieutenant to garrison some backwater agri-world.

Since he attended the academy, he gets to start as a lieutenant. That means he's in charge of a platoon.

Since it's garrison duty he gets to slack off and delegate all his job in to his assistant.

William dreams about the perfect life of getting paid while doing nothing, he could even perhaps abuse his authority and be the king of the hill or something, get a little bit of protection fees or... he he he.

As long as he doesn't do something major like slaughtering entire villages for no reason nobody would care.

So with nothing else to do he say is goodbyes to his family, pack his bags and heads off.


	2. Chapter 2

William arrives at the planet, there was a slight delay because... Warp. Fortunately there wasn't a demon incursion or any warpy stuff.

She introduces herself as Corporal Lisa, she has been in charge of his unit until he gets here. William then got a few reports of the local situation and the general information he'll need to perform his duty.

William briefly reviews the reports before deciding to make Lisa his second in command and make her deal with the problems.

Of course he worded is differently saying " hmm... I've read the reports and it seems that you've done a fine job. I'm impressed so I'll be making you my personal assistant and you'll be now in charge of the unit besides me"

William then added as a finishing touch "keep up the good work and I look forward to more of your hard work"

Lisa suddenly got shocked as she frozen for a moment.

'Did I just got promoted? But I didn't do anything worth mentioning' she thought

After a second she got serious and replied "Sir yes sir"

To which William just replied "please drop the for the formalities, William will do fine"

The rest of the trip William chatted with Lisa for a bit, though Lisa seems to still be very up tight.

They eventually arrives at a small town where he is stationed at. William made a speech to his men and unpacked his stuff to his quarters.

Days passed and it seems that Lisa finally realised why she got promoted to be his assistant.

It seems that William just pushed all the work to her while he slacks off.

From her observation it seems that William is quite fond of technology and is currently fiddling around with his personal cogitator he brought with him.

He also quite frequently visits the mechanicus for... 'important business' as he puts it, no doubt slacking off and tinkering some advance piece technology.

This obviously dissatisfied Lisa but none the less it's not her place to question, it is her duty to serve the imperium and fallow orders.

Although at first she is some what bewildered and very up thight due to his mask but as she get to know him better and his very lacks personality, she gradually loosens up somewhat.

Also recently he started flirting with her on several occasions but she just ignores his advances.

Anyway back to William

William spens his day with the local tech-adept responsible for the maintenance of the technology of the base.

William naturally asked her for help with his little experiments. She seems more than happy to help him.

Yes it's a 'she'. Even though in his past live there's hot robots chicks in anime but this is 40k! Not some ridiculous Japanese anime trying to make money by selling some fan service.

William is pretty sure that the face behind that mask is not exactly the type that is arousing or if there is a face behind that mask at all.

Yeah better give up any idea of that, if he doesn't want to do something that he would regrets.

Anyway so he tells 'Alyssia' (her name) about a few of his ideas, Which when asked where he got them William replied he had read them from old records somewhere.

'Can't remember exactly where but I kinda remember it goes like this' something along those lines.

Alyssia being a low rank member of the mechanicus stationed in the middle of nowhere naturally is more then happy to help him, being low rank means that much of the high technology is out of her reach.

And the stuff about William's idea is pretty much an STC for her.

This is not inventing of course... that would be heresy! she is just trying to rediscover lost technology. She is just filling holes in the design, nothing wrong with that, everyone in the mechanicus is doing that.

So she began working on carbon nanotube cloaking and various other projects.

Back in the 21st century carbon nanotubes cloaking is already a thing, so it shouldn't be to hard with 40k technology.

She seems very happy working with the cloaking device in particular as cloaking is considered high technology only available to assassins and special forces.

William is practically giving free stuff that would otherwise cost her a lot of time and resource.

In turn for these valuable information, she promised to do help him with anything as long as he asks she will gladly help him.

Also she gave him a Servo Skull, to which William suggested to try implementing a few of his ideas on the Servo Skull.

Alyssia told him she'll get to it as soon as she finish researching the tech.

Weeks passed

William now sitting in his office staring into the air.

He's bored... the technology he requested is now being refined by Alyssia. It's the repetitive experiments and verification, it's the boring part right or in gaming terms the grinding part which all players hate but game developers loves to add to pad out the game.

'Maybe that's why Asian players do better in video games, they are just better at grinding.' William reminiscent about his past life.

Meanwhile Lisa is on her desk is busy reading reports and finishing the pile of paper work that was supposed to be done by him.

So with nothing to do he stares at thin air in hopes of getting an inspiration of something to do.

He eventually went to the mechanicus to look at Alyssia progress.

As he was in there he saw a tech-adept carving a double headed eagle on a Lasgun, he stares at it for a while before a light bulb pops in his head as he looks a his plane looking chainsword and his bolt pistol.

William then inquired how to carve designs on his chainsword and bolt pistol.

Hearing that he wants to carve designs on his chainsword and blot pistol, Alyssia fearing he would just mess it up she offered to do that for him.

"I appreciate the gesture but I want to carve it myself" William replied

Alyssia frowns behinds her masks as she clearly can't leave him alone to do that, but she is also very busy with the maintenance of the various machines to the base operating at peak capacity.

But he is also in charge of the base... she thinks for a bit before she made a decision.

She showed him how to operate the various machines in the forge and asked one of her subordinates to monitor him, she would once in awhile pops in and check on his progress.

A few weeks passed

William steps out of the forge with a fancy well decorated chainsword and blot pistol, they are now glittering with gold and silver.

He naturally proud of his work as the various skulls, chains and iconography filled them. Even on the individual tooth on the chainsword has carvings on them!

'Looks like I out did myself' William thought proudly.

He walks back to his office with his shining chainsword and bolt pistol.

As he was passing by everyone in the base turns and looks them, William just puffs out his chest and pretends to ignore the while feeling ecstatic.

William is imagining them secretly saying "Wow nice sword"

Unfortunately not everyone is pleased with that as the moment he steps back into his office, he is meet with a cold stare from Lisa.

It seems that Lisa wanted to complain and give him a piece of her mind but she didn't do so. She just held her breath and swallowed it in without saying anything.

She eventually sighs as she gave up expecting anything from him and continues on finishing that mountain of paper work.

'They're not going to finish by themselves and the commander is surely not going to finish them' she though.


	3. Chapter 3

After that William moves on to recreating music from his past life.

Of course it's not the 'modern' garbage crap, William is not particularly into rap and most of the 'modern' (21st century) music , a few years later most would already forgotten about it.

He prefers more classical and traditional in style, it's not that he can't appreciate some modern music as he likes the Epic genre which has a classic feel but isn't actually classical.

William started with an easy one first so he recreated Pacelbel's Canon as a warm up.

After composing it from his cogitator, he then runs it through the speakers in his office to see if there's anything wrong with it.

William leans back on his chair as he closes his eyes to feel the music.

The music plays

While the speakers is somewhat fuzzy but it still somewhat acceptable, he'll probably have to talk to Alyssia about that later on.

Anyway as the music starts to play Lisa's hand stops from her scribbling to listen to the music.

A few minutes later the music ends

William sat up from his chair and saw Lisa staring at him.

Their eyes met for a moment before she quickly gets back to work.

It's none of her business anyway that the commander is a very talented musician. Although it did gave her a slight insight that the commander is not totally useless.

'That music was very pleasant' she silently commented

After that William went to the mechanicus to get better speakers.

Awhile later he gets back into the office with a few large speakers, he installed them and played the music again.

Naturally this time the music played beautifully.

William stood there nodding, satisfied with the results.

He then went back to his chair and continued to composes a few more songs from his past life.

As he is composing an idea suddenly popped up.

Since he has a lot of free time (at the expense of Lisa) he could maybe make videos or movies of some sort.

In his past life he used to love middling games, like the time when he moded the dogs in Rome Total War in to Zerglings from Starcraft. He had fun releasing Zerglings to retreating enemy units.

That's the fun of modding games.

Generally most of the fan made stuff he finds is half ass garbage but once in awhile a few good ones would pop up.

As for his Zerglings? Well... he kinda botched the design.. well he was busy at that time and so he cutted some corners, it's still fine if you look at it from afar though.

It's not as much as the techniques as anyone pretty much could do the same given time but the amount of effort they put in. The hard part is always sculpting the models with all the details and making their movements life like.

It's always the amount of details that separates the trash and master pieces.

Of course the plot and and soundtrack is also important but the visual is always the most important and hardest part of a movie.

Now with the help of various softwares that renders graphics in real time the process could be speed up.

But none the less the models and background will still have to be sculpted and the background will have to be made manually.

Fortunately this is the forty 40K so William is pretty sure that the mechanicus would have some miraculous piece of technology to save him some trouble.

Seeing as there's not much to do in this backwater place (at this moment a mild irritation flashes in Lisa's mind) it's fine even if he had to has to manually do everything.

So he left his office again and goes back to the Mechanicus to have a little chat with Alyssia.

Seeing William walking the door again Lisa just sighs.

A few days later

After working out a few details and trying to explain what he's trying to do to Alyssia, William happily walks back into his office with his a newly upgraded cogitator.

This time Lisa didn't even bother giving him cold glances as she pretty much accepted that he'll never do a single piece of paperwork.

Of course Lisa also inquired what's he been doing, to which William replied 'I'm doing something to raise the moral of the troops'

Lisa squinted at him and didn't comment further.

He happily sits on his chair and started thinking on what his first project will be.

Horus heresy? The Beast? Blood Angels? Ultramarines?

William thought for a bit before arriving at conclusion of making a basic run dawn of the imperium of man at first then slowly move from there.

As he's planning on making a movie series and to earn him a bit more money, it's better to give everyone a basic run dawn on things.

From what he could gather it seems that most of the people on this world are simple farmers who knows very little about the imperium at large.

So a basic introduction so that everyone is on the same page, then he'll be adding the individual stories and campaigns later on.

The movie would start with the 'fabled' history of pre-imperial times. He'll portray the great betrayal of the men of iron.

He'll add a few epic scenes of a brutal war between man verses machine, while playing at the background Klandathu Drop from Starship Troopers.

Fallowed by the great oath (A ban on all sentient machines) sworn on by their ancient human ancestors fallowed by the costly victory. He will play Memories of the Lost from Endless Space at this part.

William thought of a nice speech to end this segment 'That sacred oath which onto this day is still being kept by the Adeptus Mechanicus the guardians of technology'

The next segment will be Xenos, the great treacherous Xenos offered peace and friendship when humanity reigned supreme during its golden age, but once the age of strife came and humanity is plunged into a dark age they finally showed their fangs and betrayed.

Countless human worlds lay waste by the Xeno menace. A few scenes with xeno races ravaging human worlds while playing Desolation by Tom Player.

William also added a few random jabs at the Eldar saying that there are 'rumours' from a rouge trader that uncovered a secret about them.

He briefly explains that before humans took to the space, the Eldar had a vast interstellar empire comparable to humanity's at its height connected by the Webway that spans through out the cosmos.

They had apparently fallen in depravity and hedonism which lead to the birth of the Chaos god Slaanesh and plunge the galaxy into a warp storm.

At this part he'll play The End Begins from God of War.

The Eldar are repressible for the creation of a chaos god and are also plunging humanity into the age of strife.

He then finishes this segment with a scene of the Emperor from the back in his huge golden armor leading the great crusade in uniting humanity and exterminating all Xeno life.

William plans to play Epicon Hybrid at the cliffhanger ending there, standard sequel bait.

Also William estimates that the Movie would be 1 hour long, especially with all the epic battles scenes he plans to put in.

With all things planned out he quickly gets to work.

He first must finish music and sound effects.

A few days later

After recording various sound effects much to the displeasure of Lisa saying that "it's improper to waste the limited resources they have been given on such trivial things"

William of course used the excuse of a 'live fire exercise' to waste... I mean use guard munitions and explosives.

Of course Lisa saw through that and glares at him coldly.

It's not like they're going to get used anyway, they have been sitting there gathering dust for years already. If they haven't been touched in the past 30 years then they won't be touched for the next 30 years.

So William ignores Lisa's protests and continued on recording.

Next he went to the local Ecclessiarch to get some of their choir boys.

The local priest naturally inquired what does he need them for.

William then explains that the local populace is very ignorant of the imperium, as a loyal devouted servant of the imperium he feels the urge to do something, so he has taken up on himself to educate them by making a video about the Imperium at large.

They talked for a bit and the priest eventually agreed.

'The priest here seems pretty laid back' William thought as he had expected at least some resistance or bribing.

A few weeks later

The movie is finally finished! Now all that's left is finding a place and finding an audience.

To which William already had one in mind as he smiles behind his mask.

'I'll just milk... I mean 'educate' my men' he thought evilly.

Of course he can't just walks up to them and say " give me money" that would blatant extortion and very unnoble like.

As a noble he to be more 'subtle' a justification is in order.

So he arranges a 'simple' standard imperial lore test for his men.

Having a sudden increase in work load Lisa naturally inquired what's the test's for?

William looks a her for moment and pretends to one of those serious moments and said "to get a better understanding of the unit he's in charge of"

Lisa looks a him for a moment thinks about for a second before completely buys into it and diligently replied "Yes sir"

She seems to have suddenly brightened ups and quickly hops back to work.

While he still pushed all the details for her to handle but she is more than willing to put up with it, just as long as her commanding officer gets a little bit more serious on the job.

With Lisa being energised by the William's sudden 'change' it only took a few days for all his men got tested and the results came.

Naturally most of them fails horribly with Lisa just barely passing. This is of course not only due to them all being uneducated low born but William just to be safe deliberately made the questions harder.

Lisa naturally inquires about the reasons behind overly complicated questions, that she is sure that nobody in the whole unit could begin to understand what the questions are asking in the first place, much less answer them.

To which William looks at very 'seriously' and said some crap in a very eloquent way about to 'broaden' their horizon, to make them realise how ill prepared they were and to make them strive to be more then what are now.

William then assured Lisa that he has already an 'education' program in mind, to properly educate them.

Hearing it Lisa just frowns not completely buying it but goes along with it anyway.

A few days later

Lisa is currently very crossed with William as she had just found out what his true intentions were.

She is currently coldly looking at William from the side as they watches the men lines up into the hall.

This was off course is William's solution to those that failed the test (pretty much all of them), this is the 'education' program he was talking about.

Lisa was off course not mad about them watching a documentary about imperial lore. What she is mad about is that they had to pay to see it.

She now realised what the test was all about! And to think that she actually bought it! it kinda infuriates her that she actually got tricked and she willing helped in that endeavour.

Clearly she realised now that the whole test thing was just a roused to extort money from the men he's supposed to lead.

She regrets deeply in having a hand in this scheme.

William tried to lie.. I mean explain to her that it had to be done as the cost in making the film is not small. He then told (lie) Lisa that he had promised to pay back the Mechanicus and Eccelsiarch for the contribution they did.

Hearing that Lisa just looks at him sharply and didn't say anything.

This is of course the first step of his grand design, this is of a trial run to see people's reaction before proceeding.

—-story end—-

Alright I want to know which direction you guys would like this to go ? I already have one in mind but if your idea sounds better I might consider going with yours.


	4. Chapter 4

Ignoring the grumpy Lisa, William walks towards into the hall, Lisa followed behind him closely curious what 'garbage' he'll show them for the amount he has taken.

He took his special sit with the decorations and all that glowy sparkly shit.

Hey! He's an imperial noble so his seat naturally got to be special, he also made it himself.

With all the free time he has the he naturally spare no effort into making the chair into THE 'CHAIR'. You have no idea in how much effort he had put into making it.

Well... more like he made a 3D sculpture in his cogitator and sent it to Alyssia for her to actually craft it. With all the amount of details he had put in with all the all mini skulls, chains, fire and various iconography... yeah better let somebody else do the boring part.

Also it doubles as a massage chair, so at some point he'll involve the mechanicus anyway.

Anyway William lays his fat little ass on the comfy chair. As he sat dawn his body sinks into the chair as the soft cushion raps around him and matches his body type.

Lisa on the other hand just eyes the chair and William hatefully and sits on an ordinary seat next to him.

'Hmpt! So that's where you put all the money' Lisa silently thought as she came to the conclusion that he had bought this fancy looking chair with the money he had extorted.

She didn't say a word of it though as she just silently endured by his side.

William paid her no mind as it's best to leave women alone during their period.

'She'll get get over it eventually' he thought as sits back and enjoyed the show all the while occasionally looking at the reaction of his men.

An hour later the show ends with the scene showing from the the back of the emperor leading the great crusade.

The background being a vast army of men and legions of Space Marines marching forward. At the night sky a large fleet covering the sky.

William naturally didn't forget to make them all age authentic. Like the imperial army marching at the background are called Lucifer Blacks.

(Not sure if Lucifer Blacks still exists in 40k though but I'm pretty sure they were still around during the time of the Beast)

The Space Marine Power Armour is Mark 2 along with other period correct vehicles. Such as antigravity tanks.

Anyway the song Epicon hybrid finally finished and the screen turns black. The lights lits up indicating the show is finished.

For awhile there is silence so William examines his surroundings only to discover everyone has a mind blown kinda face to them.

Even Lisa by the side is frozen solid.

She eventually snaps out and began bombarding him with questions.

'Where did you get that information? Where did the footage came from?...'

William then tries to explain that he came across these information during his time at the academy and he just added a few rumours to spice things a bit.

He then explains that the footage was hand crafted by him, as he displayed a 3D model of a Lucifer Black.

To which Lisa has a look of not completely believing what he said, but will go along with it for now.

It is natural of course as the graphics and the amount of details is simply shocking. In fact Alyssia was nearly fooled into believing that the footage was the real deal too.

She saw a few minor problems however, like lips sync, copy pasted units and the movement of clothes seems a bit off (particularly the joints area, like the folds on them when the arm moves)

Naturally not everyone has scanners for eyes so the average joe naturally wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

Looking around the men seems to enjoyed the show, meaning that he can now begin to move to the next phase.

So he orders Lisa to make the necessary arrangements. Hearing William adds another pile to her workload Lisa was about to burst out and give him a piece of her mind.

This is clearly not in her job description! First he pushes all his work load into her but she can handle that as that was still technically military matters, but now he's even pushing things unrelated to work to her!

However before she could voice it out, William cut her off by clenching his fist and said filled with emotion that he's only doing this to gather funds to improve the base.

He said that he is very dissatisfied with the current dilapidated condition of the base and felt the need to improve the working environment of him men.

He said that overly filled with emotion, making it seem really fake.

Lisa naturally doesn't buy it.

Although... the prospect having a better working environment is very tempting.

Lisa hesitated a bit before thinking about it more clearly, she recalls the generator of the base is long over due for a replacement and it's only thanks to the mechanicus's constant tendering that it still able to last this long.

She also recalls the seeing the old and rusty equipment they have during William's 'live fire exercise' to gather the sound effects.

'Hmmm...At least some good came out of wasting precious ammunition' Lisa thought.

Garrisons ranks pretty low on the resupply list, they're not scheduled to be resupplyed for a long time.

With all that considered Lisa swallows her anger and agrees to do the necessary arrangements.

Later William naturally didn't forget to go on a date... I mean appease her by having lunch at the best restaurant in town.

This is of course show her that if things go well then everyday they can enjoy such fine exquisite meals. And totally not because he just found the perfect excuse to go on a date with her... yeah.

Hearing William's invitation she's a bit torn. On one had she doesn't want to eat food from William's I'll gotten money, on the other it's been such a long time since she had any decent meals.

After much deliberation she eventually caves in on her desires and accepts William's invitation.

Later William and Lisa are now in the VIP room where they have a great view of the country side ALONE... Hehehe

—-story end—-

Cliffhanger ending.

By the way there Will be action but not any time soon. It's just the 4th chapter with each chapter being around 1k words


End file.
